


Intangible

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, midorima is an awkward duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Oha Asa's lucky item couldn't be bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible

Midorima's face was bright red as he listened to his Oha Asa horoscope for the day. This was the first time his lucky item wasn't something he could pick up at a store. It wasn't even tangible.

His lucky item of the day was a kiss. 

Oh, if Takao had heard about this, Midorima wouldn't hear the end of it. 

He would have to ask you, his girlfriend, for the kiss. Midorima also knew you would tease him just as bad but between yours and Takao's merciless teasing, he'd rather listen to Takao's.

It was nothing against you. He adored you, maybe more than Oha Asa (not that he'd admit it-that would add more fuel to Takao's teasing fire.) Midorima just knew that it would encourage you to ask for more physical displays of affection, which was something he did not like.

He already struggled holding your hand or hugging you. Any of that had to be initiated by you if you wanted it. Because of Oha Asa now, he had to initiate.

Head still high, Midorima walked to your home to pick you up. Your home was on his way to school so he had taken to walking you to and from school. It was how you got together in the first place. Walking with you was his way of showing affection. 

Heat rushed to his face when you stepped out of your house. You always looked so cute in your uniform. Midorima would never tell you that, but you knew. "Good morning, Shin-kun!" you greeted. 

"Good morning, ______."

Immediately, you looped your arm with his and began to walk with him. "How are you this morning? What is your lucky item of the day?"

His body stiffened when you asked that. You always asked him and he always answered, although it was obvious because he was usually holding it. 

Midorima didn't answer. You looked at him curiously. Even though you usually knew what his lucky item was just with a quick glance at his hand, you knew he appreciated your interest in his ritual. "It's impossible that you don't have one, Shin-kun. There's one for everyday," you exclaimed, "Did you forget to check? I would find that hard to believe." 

He finally stopped and looked down at you. You noticed his cheeks were stained pink. 

"Today, Cancer is ranked fourth in luck and today's lucky item is a..." Midorima stopped short of completing his sentence. He couldn't bring himself to finish it. 

Using your other hand, you tugged at his sleeve. "Tell me, Shin-kun. I won't laugh at you, I promise. I didn't laugh when it was one of those awful bear statues." you insisted. 

When you pouted, Midorima gave in. He wanted to know what power was behind that pout because it never failed to make him concede. Whatever it was, he needed to figure out how to stop it. 

Midorima pushed up the bridge of his glasses with a sigh. "My lucky item is a kiss."

Your eyes sparkled with eagerness. "Really, Shin-kun? So that's why you didn't want to tell me!"

He gave a curt nod, confirming your statement. 

"Do you want your lucky item or not? If you don't want me to kiss you, I'm sure Takao wouldn't mi-"

Midorima gripped your shoulders and smashed his lips against yours, shutting you up. You squealed with both eagerness and shock. Before he pulled away, you cupped his face to keep him there so as to enjoy your kiss while it lasted.

He was not getting away with a quick peck. 

After a minute, you finally released your grasp on him and grinned. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" you exclaimed.

Blushing, he pushed up his glasses and mumbled a quick "no."

"SHIN-CHAN, DID I SEE YOU KISS _______-CHAN IN PUBLIC? IS THE WORLD COMING TO AN END? ARE YOU REALLY MIDORIMA SHINTARO?! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!?" 

Midorima's face faltered as you giggled. Takao threw his arm around the shooting guard's neck, forcing Midorima to crane his neck. Takao laughed as he ruffled his friend's hair. "I didn't know you were capable of affection, Shin-chan!"

You smiled apologetically at your boyfriend before you pulled Takao off of him. "Taka-chan,  
let's not embarrass Shin-kun anymore. He already struggled telling me what his lucky item was." 

After patting his arm, you began to walk again to school. This time, you had Midorima and Takao standing on opposite sides of you. 

Walking with Midorima now was different. As you walked, you felt his fingers brush against yours. You smiled lightly and hooked your index finger around his pinky. 

He could get used to this.


End file.
